Coisas que só Acontecem em Hogwarts
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: A respiração dele estava pesada de encontro a pele dela e ela não conseguia deixar de tremer de desejo por ele.


**Fic feita realmente em cima da hora para o Amigo (Jamais Secreto) do Marauder's Map.**

**Eu tentei escrever algo realmente bom para minha amiga secreta, tentei em primeiro caso uma cómedia porém ela não me agradou e foi totalmente deletada. Depois consegui um ótimo plot, e após 5 capitulos prontos o dia da entrega do amigo secreto chegou e eu ainda não tinha finalizado, então foi engavetado e comecei essa short (realmente pequena fic) para minha Amiga para que ela tivesse algo na data correta.**

**Espero que ela goste e assim que eu terminar o presente original eu posto como um presente extra.**

**Para Samantha Tavares**

**Um pequeno devaneio enjoy...**

*** ● ¸. ****°:. *. • ****. *:. * ● ¸. ****°:. *. • ****. *:. * ● ¸. ****°:.**

****Coisas que só acontecem Hogwarts...****

*** ● ¸. ****°:. *. • ****. *:. * ● ¸. ****°:. *. • ****. *:. * ● ¸. ****°:.**

Ela ainda não entendia o que estava fazendo ali, o livro que segurava caiu de sua mão, fazendo eco na biblioteca semi escurecida pela tarde que quase se tornava noite, sentindo seu corpo queimar enquanto o deixava se aproximar dela, com aquele estranho brilho no olhar, ela estava totalmente perdida.

Queria desesperadamente pensar e entender o que estava acontecendo, porém a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção isso se tornava completamente impossível.

E sua visão então se tornava mais seletiva, logo o local onde estava sumiu e o frio que sentia segundos antes foi substituído pelo calor entorpecedor que dominava seu corpo...

Ela sentia a febre enlouquecedora que emanava da pele dele quando ele a tocou.

Sem cerimonias, sem se importar como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo...

E como ela queimou. E ele pressionou seu corpo ao dela com uma intensidade perturbadora, seus lábios frios e sempre carregados de veneno quando dirigidos a ela, se tornaram macios enquanto ele respirava pesadamente de encontro ao seu pescoço.

E ela se perdeu o no ritmo alucinante das batidas do coração dele. E suas pernas começaram a perder as forças quando a mão dele traçou um caminho por suas coxas, lentamente espalhando um rastro incandescente por sua pele, sua respiração ficou tão pesada quanto à dele, e ela se tornou consciente da pressão rígida dele de encontro a seu quadril.

Com muita dificuldade ela encarou o rosto dele se perdendo na prata liquida de seu olhar, e para simplesmente tomar os resquícios de qualquer razão que ela ainda poderia ter, ele a beijou.

Não um beijo casto ou delicado como todos os beijos que ela já conhecera, mas a beijo de forma bruta e sensual, como ela sempre imaginou que seria o beijo dele.

Enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais possessivo, as mãos dele lhe traziam ainda mais para perto de si. Puxando-a pelo quadril colando ao dele, o que era ótimo, pois ela não conseguia mais se manter em pé sem se apoiar nele.

E então ela arfou quando ele empurrou a seda de sua lingerie e invadiu seu corpo.

Ela estava úmida e quente, e arrepios intensos de prazer, faziam seu corpo estremecer.

Era como uma torrente de sensações percorrendo seu corpo, as mãos dele em si, lhe explorando, os lábios mordendo a pele de seu pescoço e sem se dar conta ela deixou de se controlar, levou seus lábios ate a curvatura da orelha dele, deixou sua língua tocar a pele incrivelmente alva e quente, e o sentiu afundar ainda mais seus dedos dentro dela, quando ela envolveu seus dedos no cabelo dele, o puxando para si e o beijando sem reservas.

E logo não era mais um jogo solo, e quando o gosto da pele dele invadiu sua boca e as mãos dele ergueram-na, ela envolveu suas pernas no quadril dele, arqueando o corpo para recebê-lo...

E como um raio ela sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido e quando abriu os olhos, olhos verdes preocupados lhe deram um "tapa", e ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar e uma tristeza fria varreu seu corpo substituindo o calor que segundos antes sentia.

Ela pestanejou antes de se levantar e sem dizer uma única palavra ao seu melhor amigo, saiu correndo deixando para trás um moreno confuso e uma biblioteca que jamais seria inocente novamente, e só parou de correr quando sentiu a neve cair em sua pele por demais sensível e com certa dor se encolher de frio.

Hermione não conseguia apagar as sensações do sonho de si, e aquilo a enlouquecia, não tinha coragem de voltar e olhar Harry, após sair daquela maneira, ela nem ao menos sabia o que dizer, ou o que ele estaria pensando e na realidade estava era pouco se fudendo para isso, ela só conseguia pensar que não deveria ter jamais acordado.

Ela então se refugiou em um gazebo abandonado perto do lago e se permitiu novamente fechar os olhos enquanto erguia lentamente seus dedos e tocava seus lábios relembrando a forma em que fora beijada.

E quando estava prestes se deixar levar novamente pelas sensações uma vergonha se abateu em si. Ela não deveria estar sonhando com ele, não deveria estar desejando ele... Não deveria estar novamente sentindo isso. Ela deveria sonhar e desejar Rony, não ele.

E com lágrimas no olhar ela se levantou e caminhou lentamente de volta ao castelo, porém antes de chegar ao destino seu olhar recaiu nele, que com os olhos tão frios e cinzentos lhe olhava com raiva.

Ele não desviou o caminho para não esbarrar nela e ela tampouco o fez, e quando se tocaram, cada um indo a uma direção contraria, não conseguiram deixar de se olharem e um rubor intenso tingiu as faces de ambos e um calor invadiu a pele de ambos e por um momento Hermione desejou que ele também sonhasse sonhos com ela.

Mas ela não disse nada e enquanto ela fugia de seus desejos mais loucos, Draco Malfoy não podia deixar de imaginar o quanto eram bons os sonhos de Hermione Granger e o quanto ele detestava Harry Potter por sempre chegar antes do feitiço terminar.

E ele mal podia esperar para pegar a garota dormindo novamente.

**Vivis Drecco ® Coisas que só acontecem em Hogwarts © 03/01/2012.**


End file.
